


And the winner is...

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara learns of your crush on a certain guy in the office, while that guy is dealing with his friends messing with him about his crush on you. Said friends of course all plot together to get the two of you nerds together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the winner is...

“Will you stop making goo-goo eyes at her and just go talk to her?”

“Huh, what? No, I’m not doing that!” Ray looks down at the food in front of him. Michael looks at him disgusted.

“You know, if you don’t make a move, someone else will.” Michael turns to look over at the new girl, sitting at a table across the way with Lindsay and Barbara, talking and laughing as they eat lunch.

“What have you heard?” Ray’s head snaps up.

“This and that. Got lots of single guys here in the office, and now we’re all in one big building. I think she’s been hanging out with Gilby lately. Doing some late night Left 4 Dead gaming.” Ray sighs and lays his head down on the table.

“Stoooop talking.” Michael chuckles and looks over at Lindsay. He catches her eye and winks.

\-----

“So, how are you settling in?” Lindsay asks from across the picnic table.

“Pretty good. At least I’m not the only one getting lost around here—that’s a plus.” The three of you laugh. Everyone has been in the new office for a couple weeks now and still gets turned around at times.

“So, I hear you’ve been hanging out with Gilby lately.” Barbara says, looking at you through her lashes. You shrug.

“We share an office. It’s only normal, you know?”

“So, have things...” Barbara makes a motion with her hands.

“What? NO, things have not...” You make the same motion but quicker and lower to the table. Barbara laughs. “We’re just friends.”

“Besides, she likes shorter, skinnier Puerto Ricans.” Lindsay says, leaning over to Barbara whose mouth pops open in a smile. She looks over at you.

“So, you like Ray, huh?” You feel a blush creep up your neck. “You DO!” She points at you. “What are you going to do about it?” You put your sandwich down and look at her.

“Nothing. He’s shown no interest in me, and I’m not one to chase after guys.”

“Maybe I should...” Barbara starts to stand up, but you grab hold of her hand and hold on.

“Maybe you should do nothing. Sit down. Please?”

“You’re no fun. One day though, something has to be done.”

“Why? Why does anything have to be done about this?”

“Because that boy needs to get laid.”

“And you’re volunteering me?” You laugh.

“Honey, you already like him. Don’t you wanna get you some of that scrawny little guy?” Barbara points over to him and you quickly glance over, catching Ray’s eyes. You hastily turn back around and Barbara laughs.

\-----

“Barbara was pointing and laughing at me.”

“It’s cause you're funny looking.”

“Y/N was looking at me.”

“Maybe she thinks you're funny looking too.” Michael takes a bite of his hamburger and looks at Ray who is just staring at him.

“You’re an asshole.”

“Well, you’re not wrong.”

\-----

A couple hours later, you find yourself knocking and then walking into the AH office. Gavin and Geoff had left already, as had Lindsay and Michael it looked like. You peek in the door of Team Thugs room and found Kdin alone at his desk, editing. Ryan looks over at you and takes off his headphones.

“Can I help you?”

“Was just coming in here to sit, if that was okay.” You point over at the couch. Ryan shrugged.

“As long as you’re quiet.” He chuckles.

“As a church mouse.” You pull your phone out and go sit on the couch. Ryan puts his headphones back on and gets back to work. Jack was the only other one in the office, also working. You look around and see Ray’s backpack on the floor near his desk, but no Ray. You bring up Candy Crush and start switching candies. A couple minutes later, Ray walks in with a bottle of water in hand and heads to his desk. You watch as he goes over to his desk and sits. That’s when he notices you. You give him a little finger wave.

“Hey, Y/N, what are you doing here?”

“Just waiting for Adam to finish taping with Joel.”

“Don’t you normally sit in the office and watch?” You get up from the couch and go sit in Michael’s chair next to Ray.

“Normally yeah, but I have got a ragin’ headache that is not going away and their screaming was making it worse.”

“So, why are you waiting for Adam?” Ray turns to his console and starts flipping around in his Xbox menu for a game.

“He’s my carpool buddy until my car gets fixed.”

“That is one noisy church mouse over there.” You hear Ryan say. You turn to see him looking over at you guys, a slight smile on his face.

“Sorry.” You loudly whisper at him. You turn back to Ray and roll your eyes, then you move Michael’s chair closer to Ray’s desk. “So, what are you doing?” You whisper.

“I’m just gonna put some game guides together real quick. When Kdin is done with what he’s doing we’re going to go, so I probably have like, half an hour.” He starts a game up.

“I’m not bothering you, am I?” He looks over at you.

“No, you’re fine.” He turns back around and you watch him play through a couple levels of different games for the next half hour. You both turn at a light rap on the door and Adam walks in.

“You ready to go?” He looks down at you.

“Yeah, let me just go—”

“Get your stuff?” He holds your bag out to you. “I hope everything is in there.” You open your bag and look in.

“Yup. Thanks, let’s go.” You start walking out.

“Bye, Y/N.” You turn to look at Ray.

“Right, sorry. Bye, Ray.” You give another finger wave and then walk out.

\-----

“You have got it bad, Ray.” Adam looks over at him.

“Does everyone in the office know?!”

“Pretty much everyone but that one.” He points out the door.

“Ray, are you moony-eyed over Lindsay’s friend?” Ryan turns in his chair looking over at Ray. Ray gives him a look and turns back around in his chair.

“Not gonna talk about it with you assholes.” He mumbles, sticking his headphones back on and picking up his controller. Both Ryan and Adam shake their heads. Ryan goes back to his editing and Adam walks out.

\-----

“Get over there, you fuck. Hit the damn ball.” You sit staring at the little TV in Team Thugs office. It was you and Lindsay in a fierce Mario Tennis match. Caleb was out, and Kdin was sitting on the other side of Lindsay.

“No! Lunge! Lunge, Peach! YOSHI, YOU ARE A USELESS TEAMMATE!”

“Lindsay, you are not doing well.” Ray walks in behind you, hands on his hips, head shaking.

“Shut up.”

“Annnd game.” You say as you put the controller on the desk in front of you and turn towards Lindsay, a smile on your face.

“Dammit, Yoshi. Ray, you want in on this?”

“Yeah, sure. So what, me and Kdin against you two?” Lindsay hands her controller over to him.

“Nah, me and Kdin have to go do something.”

“We do?” Lindsay looks down at him, her eyes wide.

“Yes. Come on.” She reaches down and grabs his arm, tugging him out of the room. You and Ray watch as they walk out, then look at each other.

“Well. Okay, then.” Ray sits down in Lindsay’s vacated chair and goes to the menu, picking his character. You turn around and start doing the same. “So, how’s your car?”

“Still fucking broken. The mechanic said it did not look good. So, probably gonna be carpooling with Adam for a while. Which you know, makes sense anyway—same apartment complex, why not? I should probably talk to him tonight about just carpooling forever.” You guys start the game.

“So, you and Adam hang out a lot huh?” You sigh and look over at him.

“You’re not going to ask if we—” you mimic Barbara’s hand movement from yesterday, “—too are you?” Ray bursts out laughing.

“Well… Not that it’s any of my business...”

“Are you and Tina?”

“Wait, what? How did this become about me?” You look over at him, eyebrows raised. “No, we’re just good friends!”

“And that’s me and Adam. Man, the rumor mills work fast around here.” You both sit and play a couple sets of tennis.

“Okay, 1 to 1. Whoever wins next is the lunch time winner.” Ray says starting up the game.

“What does the winner get?”

“A kiss!” You hear from the AH office. You and Ray turn at the same time.

“Lindsay!” You see her run away from the glass door, and hear her and Michael giggle.

“So, how about it?”

“What?” You turn to Ray.

“A kiss to the winner.”

“You do know that means either way we kiss, right?”

“Well, you know... YOLO, right?”

“Well fuck, why even play the game?”

“You’re right.” He puts the controller down, and rolls his chair over to yours. You hear a noise over by the door and you both look over. Lindsay, Michael, and Ryan stand in the doorway. Ryan waves. “We have an audience.”

“Then, we should make it good, huh?” You smile and grab the front of his shirt and pull him over to you, his mouth coming down to meet yours as you hear Lindsay shout outside.

“God damn. Finally!” Michael shouts through the door.


End file.
